


That Time

by akaHAZZAP



Series: Arrow Summer Hiatus [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunk Felicity, F/M, Las Vegas, arrow summer roadtrip, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Las Vegas leads to a very drunk Felicity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Emily Bett at the Superheroes Con in Paris for this idea! I think we are in mutual agreement with how bad we both want a domesticated life for Felicity and Oliver - one of those being brushing teeth. So I kinda took that a little literally and I'm writing a couple of short one!shots where Oliver cleans Felicity's teeth and vice versa.

So maybe she had should have stopped after her fourth glass of Pinot Noir, she thought as she tried to concentrate on her reflection in the mirror. Yes, that fourth glass was definitely too much. Her eyes glazed over attempting to focus on the tap as she awkwardly tried to grasp it but ended up knocking over the glass containing both her and Oliver's toothbrushes with a loud clatter.

"Oh shit..." She muttered grasping a hold of the sink as her head continued to spin. Maybe she shouldn't have downed those shots of tequila either...

Alcohol was bad. And being back in Vegas was equally as bad. She knew it was going to be an inevitable stop on their travels, Las Vegas. But that didn't mean that she wanted to go back. Yes, she had wanted to see her mother, but Vegas brought back all those memories and the fact that her mother was plying her with alcohol meant that an incredibly drunk Felicity wasn't exactly a surprise. At least it had started off as a fun night, they had had a lovely meal (where her first two glasses of wine were consumed) and then her mother had decided oh what a good idea it would be for them to visit her favourite casino (her being Donna, because casino and favourite were definitely not two words that Felicity would ever put together in the same sentence. Not ever.).

Begrudging, Felicity had agreed to visiting the casino. It had been years since she had last been to one in Vegas, and she had basically grown up in casinos whilst her mother worked. So why not introduce Oliver to what her amazing childhood had been like? And that was where their evening had started to go downhill. Being back in the shabby casino where she had spent all those years in the back doing her maths homework, tinkering away with computer hard drives and planning her big escape. Thinking about it made Felicity realise just how grateful that she was to no longer be stuck here and just how much she had moved on with her life and how her life was definitely better now, even though it was far more hectic.

So then came another couple of glasses of wine, followed by the one person she had not wanted to meet in their quick travels through Vegas. David. He was always someone Felicity had tried to avoid throughout her teenage years. He had never done anything to her per say, but he had definitely been overly friendly when she was younger and his hand had often found its way down her backside, very close to her ass which as a 16 year old had mortified her. And too right! He was way too old and definitely never had her permission to have his hand on her, especially not anywhere near her ass. So when he came over to greet her she decided that those several shots of tequila which had been sitting in front of her definitely had her name on them and she drank them in quick succession. Oliver, was slightly surprised at the quick change of events happening in front of him pulled Felicity closer, into his side, warily eyeing up David. Since they had left Starling and begun to be more open with each other he could read her like a book, and her obvious discomfort since David's arrival had put him on peak alert. He tensed, and was curt with David, managing to have a polite conversation as Felicity curled further into his side, her hand lingering over his chest. It was then, that Felicity decided that she wanted to be closer to Oliver, to show David that Oliver had her sole permission to touch her. And before Oliver realised what was actually happening she had dragged his hand from her waist, moving it down until it cupped her ass cheek, where she saucily smirked at him.

"Felicity...?" He had remarked surprised by her sudden advances, his eyes darting to Donna who thankfully was not aware of what was happening between him and her daughter, back to David who was attempting to look anywhere but at the two of them. He began to raise his hand back up to her waist, but before it had travelled any distance Felicity had brought it back down even further and he wouldn't have been surprised if she had dragged his other one to her breast by the look she was giving him. Shock was the only thing that crossed his mind, and how unlike Felicity this behaviour was. Oliver knew Felicity well, and knew that if she had not had all those glasses of Pinot Noir, and if she wasn't drunk then she would be extremely embarrassed by her saucy behaviour. And that's when he knew it was time to take her home and put her to bed to sleep it off.

And oh god, now, she was definitely regretting the four glasses of wine and those tequila shots. She slumped to the floor, holding her head as the bathroom continued to spin and she felt like the floor was definitely trying its best to swallow her up.

"Olver?" She mumbled as she leaned back against the bath the cool floor calming her slightly. It only took him a couple of seconds to find her resting her head back against the bath, her glasses almost sliding off her nose.

"Felicity? What are you doing?" He chuckled, helping her up off the floor and guiding her to sit on the toilet where she swayed slightly before regaining her balance. "Here take your make up off..."

He smiled, as he removed her glasses and handed her a make up remover wipe. He watched her stare at the wipe for a moment, her brow furrow as her mind worked incredibly hard to try and work out what he had actually given her before she finally decided that yes, it was a make up wipe, and yes she should follow his advice and attempt to remove her make up. Whilst she tried to do just that Oliver made use of the time cleaning his own teeth as he lazily kept an eye on what Felicity was doing, trying not to laugh too hard as she poked herself in the eye attempting to get rid of her eye make up. Finally taking pity on her disastrous attempts he plucked the wipe out of her hand and began to take her make up off far more successfully.

"How do... How do you manage? Manage that?" smiled Felicity as she worked hard to focus her eyes on his, his oh so gorgeous blue eyes.

"Manage what?"

"Manage... Manage to be good at everything?" She giggled as he reached for her toothbrush squirting some toothpaste on it. Still attempting to focus on him she opened her mouth wide, willing for him to continue and clean her teeth.

"Seriously, Felicity?" He asked looking exasperated, as his girlfriend peered naively up at him. And well, that's all it really took for him to decided that it would, in fact, be better if he cleaned her teeth, instead of her. He worked the toothbrush around her mouth as she shut her eyes, allowing him to brush her front teeth, then her back teeth, before he gently nudged her towards the sink, urging her to spit and rinse her mouth.

"My hero..." She smiled lazily up at him, before attempting to reach up and press a kiss to his lips but unfortunately underestimating how far she had to reach up and instead the kiss landed squarely on his chest. She giggled, finding this an acceptable alternative, and started to press more kisses on his extremely muscular chest, working her way up to his lips as she pushed her body into his. His arms banding around her, making sure she wasn't going to fall. And this is when Felicity decided that she did in fact want him. She pushed his arm back down to her ass as her other hand dragged along his boxers, attempting to delve inside, as her lips attacked his in a bruising and incredibly drunken kiss.

"Nuh, uh..." He replied clasping her hand in his as he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Not tonight when you have had way too much to drink..."

"But, but I'm... Im fine..." She frowned, not understanding what he was saying as she attempted to remove her hand from his and make its way back into his boxers. One act which she was failing dramatically at.

"Felicity, you have definitely had too much to drink..." He chuckled pulling her with him back into their bedroom and on to their bed. "We are not having one sided drunk sex..."

"I'm... Im most definitely not drunk..." She pouted as she lay flat on her back staring over at him.

"Felicity I just had to take off your make up and brush your teeth. Trust me, this can all wait until you and I are both sober," he laughter at her as she attempted to roll towards him, underestimating again how far away he was and almost rolling off the bed. "I don't want you to get hurt or risk you throwing up in the middle of anything..."

"I'll only not put up a fight because the last time the room span this much I puked up all over this really hot guys shoes. And I'm... I'm pretty sure it would be a travesty if I was sick all over your mighty fine abs," she giggled making her away across the bed to snuggle into his side, the room starting to spin less and less as the time went on. Eventually, they both managed to fall asleep...

"So do you want to explain to me what happened last night?" chuckled Oliver as he peered down at Felicity whose face looked a ghastly shade of green.

"Alcohol. Alcohol is bad." She groaned, covering her eyes from the stream of light which had flooded into their room through the gap in the curtains. "Alcohol and Vegas. And if you love me enough you will makes sure that I will never, ever make that mistake again."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that..." He smirked holding out a large glass of water. "I rather enjoyed, your antics from last night, until you could barely stand and I had to brush your teeth..."

She accepted the glass from him, taking a few sips before burying her head in the duvet.

"I wish I had known you pre island. At least then I wouldn't feel as mortified as I do right now. Your pre island antics are way worse than mine, "Mr I peed on a cop car"..."

"Don't worry, I'm just gratefully that you never puked on my abs after you attempted to get into my pants..."

"You know..." Felicity groggily sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"It's for my abs, I know, and maybe the sex too," he chuckled, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Abs, yes. Sex, definitely yes. But also because you made sure to brush my teeth even when I was too drunk to do so last night. Sometimes I do think it is just as well I fell in love with you."

"And I love you too..." He replied cheekily, pressing a soft kiss to her hairline. Because well he did love her, and he was sure that he always would love this crazy blonde, even when she was a drunken mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I planned for this to be 500 words but some how that never happened...? And it never started off with Felicity being drunk either...? My muse is sappy today! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is always much appreciated! :D


End file.
